Goose: Wie es hätte werden können, wenn
by severinalupin
Summary: Diese „Gans" beginnt im Jahr 1966, um genau zu sein am 1. Januar dieses Jahres … Minerva hat eine interessante Schülerin, die eine Gabe hat, mit der sie alles ändert … (Charaktere: Eileen, Tobias und Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Sibyll Trelawney, …)


**Autor:** severinalupin  
 **Beta:** Kobold  
 **Altersfreigabe:** ohne Altersbeschränkung  
 **Pairing:** Überraschung ;) / **Charaktere** : Eileen, Tobias und Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall  
 **Kategorie:** Familie  
 **Inhalt:** Diese „Gans" beginnt im Jahr 1966, um genau zu sein am 1. Januar dieses Jahres … Minerva hat eine interessante Schülerin, die eine Gabe hat, mit der sie alles ändert …  
 **Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese Geschichte gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
 **Warnung:** Keine

Ich habe aus zwei Goose-Vorgaben einen OS gemacht :)

Und zwar wurde ich einmal dazu aufgefordert _„eine Geschichte zu schreiben, in der McGonagall Snapes Mutter rettet und damit die Geschichte von Severus ein wenig verändert wird"_. Und von jemand anderem kam _„ständig liest man, wie ein älterer Zauberer und eine junge Hexe zusammenkommen und glücklich werden - warum nie umgekehrt? Lass doch mal eine ältere Hexe von einem jungen Zauberer erobert werden!"_

So … und hier kommt mein Versuch diese Vorgaben umzusetzen …

Es gibt unterschiedliche Annahmen, wann die uns bekannte Verwandlungslehrerin geboren wurde und ich habe mich in diesem OS für das Jahr 1935 entschieden (und gegen 1919 wie anderswo steht) … unsere liebe Sybill mache ich dafür etwas älter, als sie wahrscheinlich war, obwohl man das bei ihr nicht so genau weiß, jedenfalls habe ich kein Geburtsjahr gefunden …

wir beginnen im Jahr 1966, um genau zu sein am 1. Januar dieses Jahres … Minerva hat eine interessante Schülerin, die eine Gabe hat, mit der sie alles ändert …

 **Wie es hätte kommen können, wenn …**

Minerva streckte sich genüsslich nachdem sie das Manuskript auf das Tischchen zu ihrer Linken gelegt hatte. Sie zog die Decke höher und legte sie sich bis über die Schultern, sodass auch ihre ausgekühlten Arme sich nun darunter aufwärmen konnten. Das Feuer brannte zwar in ihrem Kamin, aber sie hatte, um wach zu bleiben, denn sie wollte die Geschichte unbedingt fertiglesen, das Fenster speerangelweit offen und das war zu dieser Jahreszeit nun mal einfach extrem kalt. Es war Silvester - nein, stimmte nicht, es war ja schon Neujahr. Sie saß auf ihrem Schaukelstuhl in ihrem Häuschen in Schottland und genoss die Schulferien. Sie hatte seit Beginn des Schuljahres ein junges Mädchen unter den Erstklässlern, eine Ravenclaw, die etwas realitätsfern durch die Gegend lief und ständig auf irgendwelche Zettel schrieb. Die junge Brünette mit ihren dicken Brillengläsern wurde von ihren Schulkameraden gerne gehänselt, weil sie behauptete eine Seherin zu sein.

„Was für eine blühende Phantasie", schmunzelte die dreißigjährige Lehrerin. Da sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte um die kleine Außenseiterin, hatte sie sich ein wenig ihrer angenommen und irgendwann gab das Mädchen ihr einen riesigen Packen Papier – es waren fast 3500 Seiten.

„Das ist unsere Zukunft, Ma'am", hatte Sybill dazu gesagt und sie mit ihren großen, unschuldigen Augen angesehen.

Nicht das die Animagi das glauben würde, denn das war eine schreckliche Zukunftsvorstellung, aber das Mädchen hatte auf jeden Fall das Talent zu schreiben! Sie hatte einen packenden Roman geschrieben über sieben Schuljahre eines fiktiven Hogwartsschüler ab dem Jahr 1991.

„In 25 Jahren … was ich da wohl gerade mache?", fragte sich der Katzenanimagus und schielte kurz zu ihrer Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. Es war fünf Uhr morgens. Ob es sich noch auszahlte sich hinzulegen und ein wenig zu schlafen?

„Hm? Ich sollte Albus die Geschichte lesen lassen, vielleicht sollten wir die Kleine dazu bringen das zu veröffentlichen. Bei dem Umfang könnte sie mehrere Bücher daraus machen. Und würde sich bestimmt eine goldene Nase verdienen", grübelte die Professorin. „Und da kein Muggel glauben würde, dass es diese ganze Magie wirklich gibt, könnte sie es in beiden Welten publizieren." Klatschte sie sich bei ihren Gedanken vergnüglich in die Hände, erhob sich nun doch aus ihrer gemütlichen Lage und legte sich eine Weile schlafen.

Am frühen Nachmittag saß sie in ihrer Küche mit ihrem Arbeitgeber und sie tranken Tee, während sie ihm von der tollen Phantasie der Erstklässlerin berichtete.

„Harry Potter sagst du heißt der Held dieser Geschichte?", fragte Albus, „und ich spiele auch eine große Hauptrolle?"

„Ja, aber dein Ende ist mehr als tragisch. Also bin ich wirklich froh, dass es nur ein Hirngespinst eines Kindes ist, denn du bittest einen Freund, für den du auch noch die einzige Bezugsperson bist, dich zu töten." Immer noch geschockt von diesem Teil der Geschichte schüttelte sie traurig ihren Kopf, als sie weitersprach: „Dieser Severus Snape ist überhaupt der wahre Held, wenn auch nur im Hintergrund, aber er opfert alles, ohne zu Lebzeiten jemals Anerkennung dafür zu bekommen, ganz im Gegenteil erntet er Hass von denen, die er rettet. Erst nach seinem Tod erfährt man die Wahrheit und ist einfach nur erschüttert über alles, was dieser Mann auf sich genommen hat, um die Welt vor dem Bösen zu bewahren." Um sich etwas zu beruhigen trank sie einen Schluck ihres köstlichen Earl Greys. „Auch ich behandle diesen Severus absolut schrecklich", meinte sie ernsthaft betrübt darüber. „Übrigens eine ganz tragische Liebesgeschichte liegt seiner Opferbereitschaft zugrunde."

„Interessant …", murmelte Dumbledore und kratzte sich nachdenklich seinen Bart.

„Was?", wollte seine Angestellte wissen.

„Das die kleine Miss Trelawney so viele echt existierende Menschen in ihre Geschichte eingebaut hat. Denn auch diesen Severus Snape gibt es", erklärte der Direktor seine Gedanken. „Ich habe diesen Namen als ich die Einladungen für dieses Schuljahr schrieb in dem magischen Buch, in dem alle Schüler Hogwarts sobald sie mit magischen Kräften geboren werden automatisch auftauchen, gelesen."

„Ach …", meinte Minerva überrascht.

„Aber vielleicht kennt sie ja den Jungen zufällig und hat ihn deshalb zu einem Protagonisten ihrer Geschichte gemacht", schlussfolgerte der Schulleiter.

„Das könnte natürlich sein." Die Frau legte ihre Stirn überlegend in Falten. „Ich finde es auch sehr interessant, dass sie uns alle, die es wirklich gibt, so gut getroffen hat."

„Obwohl sie uns ja noch kaum kennt", kam es leise von dem ehemaligen Lehrer für Verwandlung.

Das Gespräch ließ die aktuelle Lehrerin für dieses Fach nicht los und am nächsten Morgen flohte sie an ihren Arbeitsplatz, um in dieses Buch zu schauen und tatsächlich stand da drinnen nicht nur der Name Severus Snape, sondern auch Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und viele andere, die in der Geschichte von Sybill zum Leben erweckt worden waren. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Severus Snape ist der Sohn von Eileen Prince - dunkel erinnerte sich Minerva, dass diese zu ihrer eigenen Schulzeit, als sie selbst eine Erstklässlerin war die Kapitänin der Koboldsteinmannschaft war. Eileen war damals in ihrem 6. Schuljahr und langsam kam auch die Erinnerung über den Skandal wieder. Die Prince hatten ihre Tochter verstoßen, da sie einen Muggel, namens Snape geheiratet hatte. Die reinblütige Familie wollte damit nichts zu tun haben und seitdem hatte sie nichts mehr von dieser Frau gehört.

Irgendwie war das genauso wie in der Geschichte von Miss Trelawney …

McGonagall schrieb sich die Adresse der Familie Snape auf, denn sie musste wissen, ob diese so lebten wie ihre Erstklässlerin es niedergeschrieben hatte. Als sie in Spinners End ankam, rümpfte sie ihre Nase, denn es stank in der Straße. Altes Regenwasser sammelte sich in Pfützen und Müll lag rum. Viele Häuser standen verlassen da, aber in einigen wenigen lebten tatsächlich noch Menschen, die sich scheinbar nichts Besseres leisten konnten - denn sonst konnte man es sich nicht erklären, dass jemand freiwillig hierblieb.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür und nach wenigen Minuten kamen schlurfende Schritte von innen näher. Eine sichtlich erschöpfte und verhärmte Frau öffnete die Tür und schaut ihr misstrauisch entgegen. Eileen war eigentlich nur fünf, vielleicht sechs Jahre älter als sie selbst, aber Minerva hatte das Gefühl jemandem aus der Generation ihrer Mutter gegenüberzustehen.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte die Hausherrin, während sie sich müde die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Verzeihen Sie, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich an mich erinnern. Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall. Ich war eine Gryffindor und in der Zweiten, als Sie die Schule abgeschlossen haben", klärte die adrett angezogene Lehrerin ihr Gegenüber auf. Um nicht so aufzufallen hatte sie statt ihren üblichen Roben einen simplen Muggelmantel über einem langen schwarzen Kleid an. Eileens Blick glitt über ihren unangemeldeten Gast und sie fühlte sich in ihrer einfachen, verdreckt und verschwitzten Kleidung noch schäbiger. Müde, blass und mürrisch schaute sie aus der Wäsche.

„Tut mir leid, ich kann mich nicht wirklich an Sie erinnern", bemerkte Eileen und ihre Körperhaltung zeigte deutlich, dass sie die Tür am liebsten schnell wieder schließen wollte.

„Nun, es ist meistens so, dass sich die jüngeren Jahrgänge an die Älteren erinnern und nicht umgekehrt", lächelte Minerva.

„Gut, wenn wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, aber ich habe noch viel zu tun", wiegelte die Hausherrin das Gespräch ab und wollte die Tür schon wieder verschließen.

„Verzeihen Sie, Eileen, aber ich müsste etwas Dringendes mit Ihnen besprechen", unterbrach die Lehrerin aber dieses Unterfangen. „Dürfte ich bitte kurz reinkommen?"

„Also eigentlich habe ich überhaupt keine Zeit", wollte die ehemalige Slytherin es unterbinden.

„Sie können gerne weitermachen, was Sie gerade taten und ich stelle Ihnen ein paar Fragen", versuchte die Gryffindor ihr Ziel doch noch zu erreichen.

Ohne Kraft sich dagegen wehren zu können, ging die Hausherrin einfach wieder in ihr Wohnzimmer, wo sich Unmengen an frischgewaschener, weißer Bettwäsche türmten, die sie gerade dabei war zu bügeln. Sie machte sich auch sofort wieder an die Arbeit. Minerva setzte sich auf das Sofa und begann sie über ihr Eheleben auszufragen. Anfangs versuchte Eileen so unverfänglich wie möglich zu antworten, aber die Lehrerin war erfolgreich und erfuhr tatsächlich, dass die Darstellung von Sybill bezüglich dem Leben von Severus Snape stimmte.

Als die Tür sich plötzlich öffnete und ein großer, grobschlächtiger Mann hereingetorkelt kam, erschrak die Hausfrau sofort und war bemüht ihren betrunkenen Angetrauten einfach ins Schlafzimmer weiter zu lotsen. Der jedoch bemerkte den Gast. Ängstlich konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass Tobias näherkam und wissen wollte, wer der Besuch war.

„Ich heiße Minerva McGonagall und war mit Ihrer Frau auf der Schule", stellte die Gryffindor sich vor.

Während der Mann überrumpelt von der Freundlichkeit, die dargebotene Hand schüttelte, fragte er seine Frau: „Äh … etwa von der komischen Schule, von der du mir erzählt hast?"

Betreten blickte die traurige Frau zu Boden.

„Komisch ist unsere Schule nicht, aber vielleicht ungewöhnlich für jemanden Außenstehenden", korrigierte die Verwandlungslehrerin diplomatisch mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

Etwas verunsichert ließ sich der Angetrunkene in den Sessel fallen und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen großen Händen. „Oh nein, bitte nicht noch mehr Missgeburten!", nuschelte er.

„Ich verbitte mir solche Beleidigungen, Sir!", sagte McGonagall streng - und die Erfahrung ihrer Arbeit verhalf ihr zu einer außergewöhnlichen Autorität.

„Sie sind Ausgeburten der Hölle!", lallte der Betrunkene erbost, während er seine Arme demonstrativ abweisend vor seiner Brust verschränkte.

„Ach? Und was bringt Sie zu dieser Meinung?", erkundigte sie sich kühl, während die hier wohnende Hexe hektisch von einem zum anderen blickte und eindeutig nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte.

„Na … also … das … ach! … Das weiß doch jeder!", stotterte er wütend. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich aufgrund seines Alkoholpegels schwer tat dieses Gespräch zu führen. Deshalb zog McGonagall ihren Zauberstab, was ihn verängstigt zusammenzucken ließ.

„Keine Sorge, Mister Snape, ich habe nicht vor Ihnen etwas zu tun", sagte sie in möglichst ruhigem Ton. „Ich werde jetzt einen Ausnüchterungstrank aus meiner eigenen Privatapotheke heraufbeschwören, den Sie dann trinken werden, damit wir ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen können!"

„Pfff", schnaubte der Mann. „Weil ich mich von Ihnen vergiften lassen werde. Ha!"

Sie schwang ihren Stab, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und einen Lidschlag später hatte sie eine Phiole in ihrer zuvor freien linken Hand, die sie ihm energisch hinhielt. „Es ist ihre Entscheidung, Sir. Entweder Sie nehmen das freiwillig oder ich zwinge Sie", forderte Minerva autoritär. Irgendetwas an der Art, wie sie es sagte, ließ den Betrunkenen widerstandslos nach dem Trank greifen und ihn auf ex austrinken - was die Hexe wohlwollend beobachtet. „Wären Sie so nett uns einen Tee zu offerieren?", erkundigte sie sich danach bei der Hausherrin, die nur verdutzt nickte und in der Küche verschwand.

Als sie wiederkam und den Earl Grey servierte war ihr Gatte tatsächlich nüchtern und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die fettigen, schwarzen Haare. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihren gut gekleideten Gast fühlte er sich noch heruntergekommener als er war und schämte sich. Er stank fürchterlich nach Alkohol, Zigaretten - auch wenn er selbst nicht rauchte, aber fast alle anderen im Pub, in dem er sich betrunken hatte - und vor allem nach seinen eigenen Körperausdünstungen. „Wann hatte er sich zuletzt geduscht?", fragte er sich gedanklich, als seine Frau ihm eine dampfende Tasse reichte, die er ohne zu murren entgegennahm. Er war durstig nach diesem seltsamen Trank, der ihn von einem auf den anderen Moment ausgenüchtert hatte. Gierig trank er einen großen Schluck - und verbrühte sich nur nicht, weil McGonagall geistesgegenwärtig rasch einen Kühlungszauber auf den Tee sprach, bevor er seine Lippen passierte.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte der Mann, als er sich zurücklehnte und seinen Gast fest fixierte.

„Ich will von Ihnen wissen, warum Sie ihre Frau und ihren Sohn so behandeln, wie Sie es tun?", erkundigte sie sich, jedoch in keinster Weise feindselig.

Tobias warf seiner neben seinem Platz stehenden, leicht zitternden Ehegemahlin einen bösen Blick zu. „Was hast du ihr erzählt, Weib?", schimpfte er auch gleich los. „Rufst deine alte Schulfreundin und heulst dich aus, was für ein Scheusal du geheiratet hast? Was!"

Erschrocken schüttelte Eileen ihren Kopf, aber es war Minerva die ihm antwortete: „Nein, Sir, so war es nicht! Ich bin über andere Quellen auf diese traurige Wahrheit gestoßen und wollte es erst nicht glauben, denn ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut, Eileen nach dem ihre Familie sie verstoßen hatte, weil sie Sie geheiratet hatte, in der Winkelgasse gesehen zu haben und damals hat sie vor Glück gestrahlt. Und es war nicht nur einmal, ich weiß es jetzt nicht mehr genau, wie oft, aber ich habe sie ein paar Mal dort gesehen und ich weiß noch, dass ich mich gewundert habe, wie jemand, dessen Familie so mit einem umging, so glücklich sein konnte."

Ein melancholisches Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der einstigen Prince. Es ließ sie gleich viel jünger aussehen. Ihr Mann hatte ungläubig zu ihr gesehen bei den Worten ihres Besuchs und war gebannt von dem Anblick. Wann hatte seine Angetraute das letzte Mal so schön ausgesehen?

„Sie haben sie so glücklich gemacht, Sir. Die Tatsache mit Ihnen verheiratet zu sein, hat sie heller strahlen lassen als die Sonne", erklärte die Verwandlungslehrerin.

Mit roten Wangen blickte Eileen ihren Mann an und verlor sich in seinen schwarzen Augen, die es schon immer geschafft hatten, sie zu verzaubern. Wann hatte das aufgehört?

Tobias schluckte schwer und hauchte dann tonlos, während er den Blick nicht von ihr wenden konnte: „Sie hat mich angelogen. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie eine Hexe war, als wir geheiratet haben."

„Sie hatte Angst, dass Sie sie verlassen würden, wenn sie es Ihnen erzählt. Sie liebte Sie und wollte Sie nicht verlieren", erklärte Minerva so sachlich, wie es ihr möglich war.

Traurig nickt Eileen, immer noch gefesselt von den schwarzen Fenstern zur Seele ihres Gatten. Nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens begann auch sein Kopf sich zu senken und zu heben - als ob er sich die Wahrheit dieser Aussage selbst bestätigte.

„Sie haben sie doch auch geliebt, als Sie sie geheiratet haben? Oder?", fragte die Gryffindor leise.

Wieder nickte der schwarzhaarige Mann langsam. „Natürlich", hauchte er nachdenklich.

„Und was ist aus dieser Liebe geworden?", wollte Minerva wissen.

In dem Moment betrat ihr fünfjähriger Sohn das Wohnzimmer. Er kam vom Kindergarten und wirkte irritiert, dass sein Vater um diese Uhrzeit da war - aber auch ängstlich. Würde er wieder verdroschen werden - einfach so, ohne, dass er irgendetwas verbrochen hätte?

„Oh … du musst Severus sein", rief die für ihn Fremde erfreut. „In ein paar Jahren werde ich dich unterrichten. Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall und ich bin die Lehrerin für Verwandlung in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." Freundlich lächelte sie, dass sie misstrauisch anschauende Kind an. Sie dachte an alles was sie über ihn, in der Geschichte von Sybill gelesen hatte und fühlte sich bestärkt in ihrer Entscheidung dieses arme Kind von diesem schrecklichen Schicksal zu befreien. Die Zukunft war nicht in Stein gemeißelt. Sollte die Erstklässlerin wirklich eine Seherin sein und alles was sie aufgeschrieben hatte, tatsächlich geschehen, dann sah sie es erst recht als ihre Pflicht alles in ihrer Macht Stehende zu tun, um das zu verhindern.

Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und vorsichtig näherte sich der Bub. Schüchtern schüttelte er kurz die dargebotene Rechte seiner zukünftigen Professorin. Innerlich war er einerseits froh und stolz darüber, andererseits aber auch vollkommen überfordert von der Situation.

Unvermittelt sagte Tobias: „Ich liebe sie immer noch. Aber ich fühle mich betrogen." Immer noch starrte er seine Ehefrau an. Er schien gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben, dass sein Sohn heimgekommen war. Tausend Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich, wie er seine Frau kennengelernt hatte. Wie er sich verliebt hatte in diese leicht verrückte, in seinen Augen wundervolle Frau. Er konnte das Glück gar nicht fassen, dass sie seinem Werben nachgab und ihn tatsächlich ehelichte. Sie wurde von ihrer Familie verstoßen, weil sie ihr vorwarfen, sich unter ihrer Würde wegzuwerfen. Er hatte das nicht verstanden, aber da er die Familie nie kennengelernt hatte, war es ihm im Grunde genommen egal. Sie hatten nicht viel am Anfang ihrer Ehe - aber sie hatten sich und das reichte ihnen vollkommen. Er hatte einen Job in der Fabrik hier ganz in der Nähe und sie lebten glücklich in dem Haus, dass seine Eltern, die bei einem Autounfall verstorben waren, ihm vererbt hatten. Er glaubte, dass sein Glück niemals enden würde und als sie auch noch schwanger von ihm wurde und ihm tatsächlich einen Sohn schenkte, war er der stolzeste Mann auf Erden. Bis die Fabrik von einem Tag auf den anderen geschlossen wurde und alle Arbeiter plötzlich stempeln gehen mussten. Er fand keinen neuen Job, was ihn wahnsinnig machte - und aggressiv. Seine Freunde, die vier Jahre zuvor noch mit ihm getrunken hatten, als er Vater geworden war, begossen nun mit Unmengen Alkohol ihre Arbeitslosigkeit. Und fast zeitgleich, möglicherweise ausgelöst durch seine eigene unzufriedene Stimmung, hatte sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut plötzlich ganz seltsame Anwandlungen. Seine Frau erklärt ihm irgendetwas von Spontanzaubern. Und dass das normal wäre bei Hexen und Zauberern. Sie erzählte ihm von einer parallelen magischen Welt, aus der sie kam.

Und er hatte Angst! Er verstand das nicht - und seine Reaktion war um sich zu schlagen. Er verbat ihr irgendetwas Abartiges zu tun in seinem Haus. Und er bläute ihr ein dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre Missgeburt ja nie wieder zauberte. Denn er wollte so etwas nicht in seinen vier Wänden haben.

Aber, warum eigentlich?

Ja, er fühlte sich von ihr betrogen, weil sie es ihm vorenthalten hatte. Und er hatte Angst davor, weil er es nicht verstand. Aber er liebt sie doch noch immer. Wie konnte er sie nur immer wieder verprügeln? Sicher, er war seit fast einem Jahr eigentlich durchgehend betrunken. Heute war er zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten nüchtern und konnte klar denken. Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass ihm nicht gefiel, was aus ihm geworden war!

Seine Frau schaute ihn gerade so hoffnungsvoll an. Sie erkannte, dass er seine Scheuklappen abgelegt hatte und sie endlich wieder richtig ansah. Sie erkannte endlich wieder den Mann in ihm, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Plötzlich blinzelte er und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Bis er seinen Sohn fand, der ihn ängstlich beobachtete.

Der Junge verstand nicht was hier los war. Und er kannte seinen Vater nur als brutalen, betrunkenen Schläger. Der jedoch gerade dabei war ihm etwas unbeholfen seine ausgebreiteten Arme entgegen zu strecken. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er wirklich zu ihm gehen? Wenn er andere Väter im Park sah, wie sie ihre Kinder in den Arm nahmen oder sie herumwirbelten vor Freude oder sonst wie ihre Zuneigung zeigten, wünschte er sich immer, dass auch mit seinem Erzeuger erleben zu können. Und er erinnerte sich auch wage, dass es irgendwann eine Zeit gab, wo sein Vater ihn sehr wohl in seine Arme genommen hatte. Vor langer, langer Zeit. Aber gerade jetzt in diesem Moment war er sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er das wollte. Immerhin war das der Mann, der seine Mama schon unzählige Male vor seinen Augen geschlagen hatte. Und auch ihn schon so oft geohrfeigt hatte, dass er manchmal Angst hatte, dass er seinen Kopf verlieren würde, weil er ihm einfach von den Schultern fallen würde.

„Komm zu mir, mein Sohn", forderte Tobias ihn auf. Aber Severus war wie gelähmt. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er es wollte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte der Mann, denn er nur hart kannte, auf eine so zärtliche Art und Weise, dass der Junge nicht mehr anders konnte - und in seine offenen Arme lief. Sein Vater drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass dem Buben das Atmen schwerfiel, aber er war noch nie in seinem Leben so glücklich gewesen. Eileen liefen stumme Tränen des Glücks über die Wangen. Ihr Mann zog sie mit in die Knochenbrecherumarmung und entschuldigte sich bei seinen zwei Liebsten für all das was er ihnen angetan hat.

Gerührt betrachtete Minerva die Szene und zog sich dezent zurück. Aber sie kam am nächsten Tag wieder und traf das Ehepaar gemeinsam zu Hause an. Die Unmengen an Bettwäsche waren verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte Eileen sie gestern noch fertiggebügelt und sie wurde wieder abgeholt. Mit solchen und ähnlichen Geschäften verdiente die Frau das Geld, was sie zum Leben brauchten.

Tobias saß mit hängenden Schultern am Esstisch und fragte traurig: „Und jetzt?" Er schaute erbärmlich aus. Hatte wahrscheinlich schlecht geschlafen und Entzugserscheinungen.

Die Lehrerin setzte sich zu ihnen. „Jetzt wird alles besser!"

Er sah auf und suchte ihren Blick. „Wie?"

„Sie brauchen einen ordentlichen Job", begann McGonagall aufzuzählen. „Alkohol ist vorläufig mal tabu, bis Sie irgendwann wieder einfach mal einen heben können, ohne gleich der Sucht zu verfallen. Die ersten Tage werden schwer werden, aber dann sollte es kein Problem sein, denn Sie trinken ja nicht sooo lange. Wenn Sie jetzt schon ein jahrelanger Säufer wären, dann wäre es komplizierter, aber genauso möglich. Dann müssten Sie sich bis an Ihr Lebensende vom Alkohol fernhalten, aber das ist in Ihrem Fall, glaube ich, gar nicht notwendig. Sie wollten ihren Frust im Scotch ertränken, aber jetzt wissen Sie, dass das nichts nützt und ich schätze Sie intelligent genug ein, dass Sie jetzt, wo es Ihnen bewusst ist, einen Weg aus dieser Misere herausfinden werden. Wichtig ist, dass Sie es wollen - dann schaffen Sie es auch!" Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte kurz aufmunternd zu. „Vor allem sind Sie ja auch nicht allein! Sie haben eine wundervolle und starke Frau an ihrer Seite und einen wirklich tollen Sohn, aus dem mit ihrer Hilfe einmal ein einzigartiger Zauberer werden wird."

Tobias schluckte. Er fühlte sich gerade etwas überfordert mit all dem. Aber er wollte es. Er wollte es wirklich. Das Leben hatte ihn eine Zeitlang fehlgeleitet und er hatte sich verleiten lassen, sich gehen zu lassen, aber so etwas sollte nie wieder passieren! Er würde das traumhafte Leben, dass sie einst hatten, wiedererlangen. Nicht genauso, natürlich, aber er wollte, dass sie wieder gemeinsam glücklich wurden.

„Kennen Sie sich mit Pflanzen aus?", fragte Minerva nachdenklich.

„Nicht wirklich", gestand der Muggel geknickt.

„Na ja, das lässt sich lernen!", meinte sie bestimmt. „Eine gute Freundin meiner Familie - sie ist nichtmagisch, wie Sie … also nicht ganz, denn sie ist ein Squib, hat also magische Eltern - hat aber auf jeden Fall ein kleines Schloss mit einer Parkanlage und soviel ich weiß sucht sie gerade einen Gärtner. Wenn Sie wollen, schlage ich Sie vor." Als sie seine leichte Panik sah, fügte sie an: „Natürlich würde ich ihr sagen, dass Sie noch keine Erfahrung haben, aber dass Sie lernbereit und -fähig sind."

Tobias Stirn legte sich in Falten. Er überlegte scheinbar, ob er es sich zutraute.

„Ich denke, dass das wundervoll wäre", meinte Eileen leise. Sie nahm seine Hände, die gefaltet auf dem Tisch lagen, in ihre und ließ ihn damit fühlen, dass er nicht alleine war. „Du kannst so einfühlsam sein, wenn du willst, dass ich absolut überzeugt bin, dass du gut mit Pflanzen kannst. Ich glaube an dich!"

Er war gefesselt von ihrem liebevollen Blick und es bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen.

Tatsächlich bekam er diesen Job und sie zogen um, weg aus dieser trostlosen Gegend in das Gärtnerhäuschen auf den Ländereien der McCoys. Severus Kindheit war erfüllt von Liebe, Spiel, Spaß und Abenteuer. Ganz im Gegenteil zu der Geschichte, die die junge Ravenclaw aufgeschrieben hatte. Minerva und Albus nutzten diese Schriften aber nicht nur, um dem zukünftigen Tränkemeister zu schöneren Erinnerungen zu verhelfen, sondern auch um Voldemort zu stoppen, bevor er wahrhaft zur Gefahr wurde. Da sie wussten, dass er die Morde an seinem Vater und dessen Eltern begangen hatte und nicht sein Onkel Morfin Gaunt, setzten sie alles daran es zu beweisen und tatsächlich kam Tom Riddle Jr. nach Askaban, da sie ihm nachgewiesen werden konnten. Auch schafften sie es Rubeus Hagrid zu rehabilitieren und es wurde allgemein bekannt, dass Riddle und sein Basilisk damals für den Tod von der Maulenden Myrthe verantwortlich war.

Als Severus Snape nach Hogwarts kam und nach Slytherin sortiert wurde, beobachtete Minerva den Jungen, der nichts mit dem heruntergekommenen Buben, den Sybill vorausgesehen hatte gemeinsam hatte. Die Verwandlungslehrerin war glücklich, dass ihre Gespräche mit den Eltern des Schülers vor so vielen Jahren solch wunderbare Frucht getragen hatte. Viele Male hatte sie die Geschichte, die ihre ehemalige Schülerin ihr gegeben hatte, gelesen. Und immer wieder schauderte sie über die schrecklichen Schicksale so vieler. Aber jetzt war das alles nicht mehr wahr, niemals würde das alles so passieren.

Es war der 7 Juli 2011, also über 45 Jahre nachdem Minerva die Schriften ihrer Schülerin gelesen hatte und in das Leben von Severus Snape eingegriffen hatte. Momentan saßen er, sie und noch einige andere aus dem Kollegium gemeinsam mit Sybill Trelawney, die in der Muggelwelt als J.K. Rowlings berühmt geworden war, in London im Kino. Die Frau war keine Lehrerin geworden und hatte somit auch nie ein Alkoholproblem bekommen, weil sie mit ihrer Situation unzufrieden war und überfordert. Sie alle trugen Muggelkleidung und warteten gespannt auf den achten und letzten Film der Harry Potter Buch-Heptalogie. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors erinnerte sich an die Schulzeit ihres schwarzhaarigen Sitznachbarn und musste schmunzeln bei den Gedanken an den gut erzogenen Schüler, der aber auch ganz schön arrogant sein konnte, vor allem, wenn er, wie es oft der Fall war, im Unterricht brillieren konnte. Er hatte echt was auf dem Kasten und er wusste es - deshalb bildete er sich, berechtigterweise, einiges darauf ein. Aber wirklich übel konnte sie es ihm nicht nehmen, denn er war so wissbegierig, wie sich Lehrer ihre Schüler wünschten. Sie mochte den Jungen einfach.

Unwillkürlich blickte sie zu ihm hinüber, wie er Popcorn essend dasaß und mit dem neben ihm sitzenden Remus feixte. Die beiden wurden schon in der Schule beste Freunde, obwohl sich das nicht von Anfang an herauskristallisierte, aber mit der Zeit doch so ergeben hatte. Im Zug hatten Lily und Severus sich kennen gelernt und sofort Freundschaft geschlossen. Sowie auch James, Sirius, Remus und Peter sich gefunden haben - aber in der Studienzeit verloren sie Pettigrew aus den Augen. Die Verwandlungslehrerin ließ ihren Blick schweifen und schüttelte den Kopf über den vor ihr sitzenden, albernen James, der mit seinen über fünfzig Jahren seiner kichernden Frau ein Popcorn hinhielt, es ihr aber in letzter Sekunde entzog, als sie versuchte mit dem Mund danach zu schnappen, um es lachend selbst zu essen - was ihm einen liebevollen Klaps von ihr auf seine Schulter brachte.

„Pssst", machte ihr erwachsener Sohn, „der Film beginnt jetzt."

„So gut, wie das Buch wird er eh nicht", rief Hermine von links herüber und wurde dafür von allen Weasley-Brüdern, inklusive ihrem eigenen Ehemann Fred, empört mit Popcorn beworfen. „Ist doch war!", beharrte sie jedoch auf ihrer Meinung. „Alle Filme bis jetzt konnten den Romanen das Wasser nicht reichen!", fügte sie noch leicht eingeschnappt hinzu.

Harry hatte recht, es ging los und trotz allem wurden sie alle gefesselt von der spannenden Handlung - die möglicherweise einmal ihre Realität hätte werden können, wenn Minerva sich damals nicht dazu entschieden hätte etwas zu verändern. Auch wenn sie die Bücher schon mehrmals gelesen hatte, musste sie schlucken, als der Kampf auf der Leinwand in Hogwarts ausbrach. Als Severus hinter der Scheibe von Nagini angegriffen wurde, rollten Tränen über ihre Wangen. Ihr Sitznachbar nahm ihre Hand in seine, sie schauten sich kurz an, er führte ihre Finger an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, was ein Lächeln auf ihren Mund zauberte. Zärtlich wischte er ihre Tränen weg. „Glaube mir, meine Teuerste, wenn du mich nicht vor diesem Schicksal gerettet hättest, dann wäre es trotzdem nicht so ausgegangen!", tröstete Severus Minerva. „Ich bin der weltbeste Tränkemeister und ein Doppelspion - ich hätte ein Gegengift gehabt, denn ich hätte so etwas erwartet."

Während er sich wieder dem Film widmete, erinnerte sie sich, wie er 1980 als junger Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war und sie immer wieder interessante Fachdiskussionen im Lehrerzimmer führten, aber auch hitzige Debatten, wenn es um Streitigkeiten von Schülern ihrer Häuser ging. Gegen Ende des ersten Schuljahres als Slytherins Hauslehrer, diskutierten sie über den Sieg der Schlangen im Quidditch und sie fragte ihn: „Warum ärgern Sie mich ständig so, Severus?"

„Weil Sie bezaubernd aussehen, wenn sie wütend sind, Minerva", rutschte es ihm ungewollt heraus.

Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an, bis sie ihre Sprache wiederfand. „Das ist wirklich nicht nett von Ihnen sich jetzt auch noch über mich lustig zu machen!"

Anfangs erschrocken über seine eigene Courage weiteten sich nun seine Augen. „Wie können Sie so etwas nur annehmen? Sie sind eine wunderschöne Frau und wenn ihre Augen Funken sprühen, würde ich Sie am liebsten an mich reißen und küssen!"

Sie konnte es nicht verhindern rot zu werden - obwohl sie seinen Worten keinen wahren Glauben schenkte.

Er stöhnte leise und schloss die Augen. „Was machen Sie nur mit mir?" Ihre Verlegenheit ging nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber. Für ihn sah sie noch bezaubernder aus, als sonst. Er schluckte, atmete tief durch und blickte sie dann wieder an. Sie hatte ihn neugierig beobachtet.

„Ihnen ist bewusst, dass ich 25 Jahre älter bin als Sie?", wollte der Katzenanimagus, nach dem sie ihre Fassung wiedergefunden hatte, wissen.

„Sie werden es nicht glauben, meine Teuerste, aber ja, auch ich kann rechnen und bin mir dieser Tatsache sehr bewusst - aber das ändert doch nichts an der Realität. Sie sind wunderhübsch, intelligent und alles was ein Mann sich erträumen kann. Alles was ich mir erträume. Was sind da die paar Jahre die uns trennen?", sagte er fest und verlor sich in ihren Augen.

Nun war sie es die schlucken musste. „Meinen Sie das wirklich ernst, Severus?" Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

„Wie können Sie daran zweifeln", fragte Severus stirnrunzelnd. Er trat näher an sie heran, fühlte sich magisch von ihr angezogen. Sie rührte sich nicht - war wie gelähmt. Einerseits wollte sie fliehen, weil das doch alles Wahnsinn war. Andererseits fühlte auch sie etwas für ihren jüngeren Kollegen, hatte es sich bis jetzt nur nicht eingestehen wollen.

Was sollte sie bloß tun? Nun, diese Entscheidung nahm Severus ihr ab, denn plötzlich stand er ganz dicht vor ihr und hob langsam beide Hände an ihr Gesicht. Unheimlich zart und vorsichtig begann er über ihre roten Wangen zu streichen. Fuhr ihr versonnen mit einer Hand durch ihr schwarzes, langes Haar, das ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schulter hing. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Atmung sich beschleunigte. Sie fühlte sich so wunderschön, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Der Blick, mit dem er sie regelrecht verzehrte, entbrannte auch in ihr ein Verlangen. Zittrig hob sie ihre Hände und krallte sich an seiner schwarzen Lehrerrobe fest.

„Das ist doch Irrsinn!", hauchte sie noch tonlos bevor er endlich seine Lippen auf ihre legte.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, fragte sie etwas verunsichert: „Woher kommt das so plötzlich?"

„Ha", lachte er gelöst auf. „Ich war 15 als ich mir eingestand, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe", gestand er ihr lächelnd.

„Oh", kam es überrascht von ihr. „Mir ist es nie aufgefallen. Und was war mit dir und Lily?"

„Nun, du weißt, dass ich nie so der Extrovertierte war. Und mir war klar, dass wenn ich es dir zu Schulzeiten gestanden hätte, dann hättest du es als kindliche Schwärmerei abgetan. Abgesehen davon konnte ich dir damals nichts bieten. Was hätte eine so kluge und schöne Frau, die mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stand wie du von einem überheblichen Schüler wollen, der außer gute Noten noch nichts vorzuweisen hatte? Nein, erst wollte ich es zu etwas bringen, bevor ich um dich werbe", erklärte er ihr. „Auch hätte ich es mir nie verziehen, wenn dein Ruf darunter gelitten hätte, wenn Gerüchte entstanden wären, weil man es mir hätte ansehen können, wie ich für dich empfinde", fügte er noch ernst an. Dann jedoch lächelte er wieder: „Und was Lily betrifft, das war nur was Vorgetäuschtes, um Potter auf Distanz zu halten." Auf ihr tadelndes Kopfschütteln lachte er auf und verteidigte sich: „Das war nicht meine Idee. Lily bat mich so zu tun, als wären wir mehr als Freunde, damit James endlich aufhörte um sie buhlen, wie ein brunftiger Hirsch - aber viel gebracht hat es eh nicht, denn es hat ihn nur angespornt. Er hat sie trotzdem umgarnt und letztendlich ja auch erobert."

„Ihr seid mir ja ein paar Früchtchen, also wirklich", lachte sie herzlich. „Und wir im Lehrerzimmer haben damals so geschwärmt von euch beiden. Also dir und Lily. Es war so beeindruckend, dass ihr vom ersten Schuljahr, über die üblichen Häuserrivalitäten hinweg so wunderbar befreundet ward und als ihr dann in der Vierten offiziell ein Paar wurdet, waren wir alle ganz hin und weg und als dann gegen Ende der Fünften langsam zu erkennen war, dass James sie für sich gewann, waren wir regelrecht am Boden zerstört, dass unser Traumpaar Geschichte war …"

„Hahaha", fiel auch Severus in ihr glockenhelles Lachen ein und nahm sie dann zärtlich in den Arm. Sie standen lange einfach nur so da und genossen die Nähe des anderen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie zaghaft nach einer Weile.

„Nun, jetzt bin ich der jüngste Meister der Zaubertränke, Lehrer für Zaubertränke an der renommiertesten Zaubererschule Europas, Hauslehrer der Slytherins und noch genauso verliebt in dich, wie am ersten Tag, daher getraue ich mich nun um dich zu werben." Bei diesen Worten schaute er ihr tief in die Augen. „Und hoffe, dass du meinem Werben nachgibst."

„Aber du könntest jede haben!", warf sie zweifelnd ein.

„Ich will aber nur dich!", klärte er sie geduldig auf.

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

„Tja, weil ich ein kluger Junge bin und warum sollte ich mich mit irgendwas abgeben, wenn ich das Beste haben könnte und das bist nun mal du!"

Sie waren es langsam angegangen, aber ja nach einem weiteren Jahr, des sich besser kennen lernen, sich hin und wieder einmal küssen, aber vor allem Zeit miteinander verbringend, gestand auch Minerva sich endlich ein, unsterblich in ihren jüngeren Kollegen verliebt zu sein. Im Dezember 1981 gaben sie ihre Verlobung bekannt und am 19 Juli 1982 läuteten die Hochzeitsglocken. Lily war seine Trauzeugin und Albus ihrer. Es war eine schlichte Feier auf Hogwarts nur im engsten Kreise. Jeder behielt seinen Namen, denn es wäre unpraktisch Lehrer mit demselben Nachnamen zu haben. Auch wenn sie oftmals heiße Diskussionen über das Eine oder Andere führten, führten sie eine glückliche Ehe. Sie blieb kinderlos, aber da sie tagein, tagaus mit Kindern zu tun hatten vermissten sie es auch nicht.

Minerva erinnerte sich, als sie in ihrer Verlobungszeit einen letzten halbherzigen Versuch unternahm ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es ein Fehler war eine ältere Frau zu heiraten. „Ich werde dir keine Kinder schenken können. Ich bin mit meinen 45 Jahren zu alt, um ein erstes Kind zu bekommen."

„Red' keinen Unsinn! Als ob Kinder ein Geschenk wären", zog er sie auf, während sie durch Hogsmeade spazierten. Sie verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. Einige Hexen auf der anderen Straßenseite, die sie beobachtet hatten, tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Minerva blickte traurig zu Boden. Doch er hob zärtlich ihr Kinn an und küsste sie demonstrativ kurz auf den Mund, dann nahm er sie in den Arm und ging, ihr Schutz und Halt bietend, mit ihr erhobenen Hauptes an den Tratschweibern vorbei, ihnen einen arroganten Blick schenkend. Einige Schüler, die dies beobachtet hatten, kicherten und ein Siebtklässler hob den Daumen, um seine Zustimmung zu signalisieren.

„Lass die, die nichts Besseres zu tun haben, reden … meinetwegen können sie sich alle das Maul zerreißen. Was geht uns das an, Schatz?", fragte Severus seine große Liebe herausfordernd.

„Du hast recht, mein Liebster! Lass sie reden oder was auch immer. Du und ich, wir schaffen das", meinte sie daraufhin euphorisch und sein glücklicher Blick entlohnte sie sofort für ihren Mut.

„Und was Kinder betrifft, wenn du hin und wieder Lust darauf verspürst, können wir ja als Babysitter bei den Potters oder Longbottoms oder Weasleys fungieren - ich denke danach vergeht dir der Gedanke darauf sowieso", feixte der fröhliche Mann.

Alles war so anders verlaufen als Sibyll es vorausgesehen hatte … und als die Muggelwelt es in Form von Romanen und Filmen erfahren hatte.

Auf der Premierenfeier meinte Hermine feixend zu dem Rothaarigen: „Glaube mir Ron, obwohl wir beste Freunde sind, aus uns wäre nie etwas geworden." Worauf er ihr lachend einen Klaps gab und sich zu seiner Verlobten Lavender umdrehte, um sie liebevoll in den Arm zu nehmen, während Hermine ihren Ehemann Fred küsste. Auch Neville und Luna umarmten sich und waren froh, dass sie sich gefunden hatten und nicht wie in den Büchern und auf Pottermore anderweitig vergeben waren. Nur Ginny und Harry hatten sich genauso wie in den Romanen gefunden.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt küsste auch Minerva ihren Ehemann Severus, es einfach ignorierend, dass er normalerweise solche Zuneigungsbekundungen in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so gerne hatte.

 **Fin**


End file.
